dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle for the Universe Begins
Battle for the Universe Begins is the fourth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Mirai o Tsukame!! Uchu o Kaketa Daikessen" (未来をつかめ!!宇宙をかけた大決戦). The episode first aired on September 20, 1995. Its original American air date was March 19, 2003. Summary A little recap, with the destruction of Earth, Kid Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Bee, Dende, and Mr. Satan arrived on the Kai Planet. They are now prepared for the showdown which will determine the final destiny of the universe. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, is ready to fight Kid Buu, who finds the situation quite funny. Knowing that the universe will be doomed unless he goes all-out, he tells Kibito Kai and the Old Kai to teleport far away from the planet. Mr. Satan cannot be found, so Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai teleport away to a safe place. They continue to watch the fight through their crystal ball. They know now that this fight will determine everything. Goku and Vegeta decide that Goku will fight first, and Goku says that he will probably be able to win. A recap of Earth's destruction goes through Goku's mind, and he powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu (who fell asleep) is now ready to fight, and the final battle begins. Kid Buu begins to power up to his maximum. Mr. Satan finds his dog, and sees Kid Buu powering up. He, of course, missed the only way he could have gotten off the Kai Planet, he is now trapped there while the battle takes place. Goku is throwing everything he has against Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but Kid Buu won't fall. Kid Buu begins to show why he is the ultimate weapon, he is starting to win. Mr. Satan can only cheer for Goku, he is not sure what to think of the ordeal. Goku at last reached his final form, Super Saiyan 3. Battles *Goku vs. Kid Buu Errors *In one instance in this episode, there is an error in regards to artwork where Kibito Kai appears. Near the very beginning of the episode, Kibitokai is shown with red skin, and in the very next shot, he is shown with purple skin. (THIS IS NOT AN ERROR!! Kibito has red skin here for a reason. It is called animation for a reason. The red skin just gives an effect/texture that is suppose to show, or animate, the fact that Kibito is horrified.) *In one scene, the Old Kai's Halo disappears. (THIS IS NOT AN ERROR EITHER!!! When Prounga brings everyone back to life since the morning of the tournament except for the evil ones, that includes Old Kai. In "Old Kai's Weapon" he gives Goku his Kai earrings as well as his life so Goku may return to Earth and use the Kai fusion with his son, Gohan. This is why Old Kai has a halo in the first place. Because Old Kai died since the morning of the tournament and he is a good guy, he was brought back to life as well.) Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z